Quest: Moon Trident
Summary This quest involves battling, gaining avatars (4 in total), but most importantly the item shown to the right. Through the quest you will unlock new places and discover new recipes. There are no other basic requirements for this quest other than a battle Groph. Step One: The Sea Witch The first avatar you must acquire is the g0620, which marks a clue about the robbery conduted in Aquaria. If you enter the empty library in the hopping area you can see this code on the wall. Visit the Sea Witch and request an interview. There, you can simply ask her about the g0620. She will talk about the war against Nullibrach and invite you to ask her about the Sea Spectre. Do so. After you have, she'll reward you with your avatar and suggest you look at a map. Step Two: Treasure Map You will need to search and buy Treasure Maps. You'll come across many that you do not want. You are looking for one that marks a spot just off the Grophland Mainland, just above Ellyria when it surfaces. Once you have found the right map, you will be able to click on that spot on the Wurld and it will take you to the Grave of Ships where you'll receive the appropriate avatar. Step Three: Search You will need to send in a Groph to search the Grave of Ships. Try and use one with an appropriate nature such as patient. You are looking for four Mysterious Parts which through alchemy, together will form a Sunken Compass. Mysterious Parts may also be available in User Shops if you are impatient as you may search once every 12 hours. Step Four: Sunken Compass You will need one blue Mysterious Parts, and at least one of both the Wheel and Gear versions plus an extra. One Wheel version + Other Gear version = Inner Workings One blue part + the extra Wheel/Gear part = Geared Rose Inner Workings + Geared Rose = Sunken Compass Once you have made the Sunken Compass, you will need to wait until you can continue to search to use it again. Step Five: Tentacle Horror With the Sunken Compass in your inventory, make sure you now search with a battle Groph. You will fight a beast called the Tentacle Horror. A Groph with 200 agility and strength and a decent amount of health (the more the better) will suffice. Upon defeating the creature, you'll be given the Sunken Fragment and Sea Shadow avatar. Step Six: Crystal Master & Completion Head to the Crystal Master's cave in the Mountains with your Sunken Fragment on hand. He will refuse to make it... for now. For the next stage, you will need Ellyria to have surfaced. Once it has, you'll find a new store has opened up in Ellyria Shops. Buy a Moonmetal Ore from the merchant. (You can buy more than one.) Melt the ore down in a Furnace to create Moonmetal. Combine Moonmetal with an Iron Wood Pole at the Wizard in the forest and you will create a Moonmetal Staff. Once you have both a Moonmetal Staff and Sunken Fragment, head back to the Crystal Master and he will reluctantly forge them into a Moon Trident. Category:Quests